


Love and War

by peskylilcritter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: She falls in love twice and loses both of them.





	Love and War

She is born in a Rylothian city upholding a thin veneer of independence from the Hutts, to a beautiful woman who escaped slavery by virtue of an illness which keeps her from walking more than a few steps at a time.

She is a Twilek girl born into a Hutt controlled city and she knows what this means before her lekku are long enough to touch her shoulders.

*

She falls in love for the first time when she’s fifteen. Already the war is raging across Ryloth but looking at this girl makes it easier to forget.  
Until the slavers take her love and then she finds new reasons to fight every time she goes into battle with the other freedom fighters. 

*

She meets her second love in battle.

Like so many of the recent battles the Twileks are vastly outnumbered and outgunned by the droids so they destroy as many of them as possible and run. The dead are left behind among the droids and mourned later, quietly, by those who fought beside them.

She and the two who ran with her spend the better part of a week traveling through the mountains until they meet up with another group of survivors.

In the next battle, she’s wounded badly, develops an infection and wakes after the fever breaks, to the boy tending her and the other wounded.

Time and pain shared bind them close, and the freedom and comfort they give each other make them stronger.

Of course, love in war is as much a weakness as a strength. 

*

Pregnancy is inconvenient but it coincides with the loss of her left arm so she goes from front line battle to strategy and resource management, hoping for the safe return of her love each time he goes out.

*

Her child is born in the midst of battle.

the droid army attacks the abandonded village they’ve been using as a base so of course that’s when she goes into labor.

She’s evacuated with those wounded too badly to fight.

They’re deep in the mountain caves when her baby takes its first breath, surrounded by freedom fighters. 

*

The baby is almost two months old by the time her love joins them in the caves.

He’s injured again, not badly, but it’s a wound he needs time to recuperate from so another two months pass before he goes into battle once more.

*  
She counts herself lucky each time he comes back, each time she escapes from the droids without injury to herself or her child, each time they win even the smallest victory. 

Luck doesn’t last forever.

*

One day, her love does not return.

The ones that do confirm her fears, destroy her hope.

Their child has learned to walk and her love will never know.


End file.
